This invention relates generally to cold or hot pack retention devices; and more particularly concerns an improved device which easily attaches to the body of the user, as for example to his knee joint region or elbow joint region, and at the same time allows flexibility of the joint, as during walking, while holding the cold or hot pack in place.
There is a need for means to adequately hold cold or hot packs in place on the bodies of users; and this need is critical as respects user's limbs which are required to flex, in use.